Broly : Fourth Coming
by Shadow Saiyan Widow
Summary: Broly comes back AGAIN and he gets in an intense fight with the Z Fighters.
1. Prologue

Note : Lych is pronounced Leech and Iryun is pronounced (Er-Yun)

NARRATOR : "9 years have passed since the last time Broly was defeated. Since then, this is Earth's most peaceful time! But what the Z-Fighters don't know, is that their luck, has just run out!"

PROLOGUE :  
"Kakarot…you got away! KAKAROT!!" yelled the black haired being.  
"Calm down my son, you will get your revenge on that brat soon enough!" said a strange man with a cape to one side and a scar on his left eye.  
"Yes father." the mysterious man with long black hair said calmly.  
"Broly, prepare the space pods." the scarred man told his son.  
"Why father? Kakarot comes to us." Broly questioned.  
"Broly, don't disobey your father. Now go!" the father commanded as he was approached by a blue warrior with Saiyan armor and long flowing green hair.  
"Lord Paragus, how shall I serve you?" the warrior asked.  
"Iryun, you and Lych head down to the planet Earth and see what power is held on there. Understood?" Paragus demanded.  
"Yes my lord." Iryun instantaneously responded, and rushed off to find Lych.

END OF PROLOGUE 


	2. Chapter 1 : Two Warriors

Chapter 1 : Two Warriors

"Piccolo, can you feel an energy?" asked Goku frantically.  
"Yes Goku, I can. It gives me a sick feeling." Piccolo responded.  
"Damnit! We cant ever finish our vacation without being bothered by someone wanting to kill me." Goku said angrily.

Goku warned Krillin and the rest of the Z-Fighters that a danger is headed this way, so they all gathered and waited for its arrival.

"It's still not going to be a match for you and us Goku, you know that, and we know that." Krillin said with confidence.  
"I wouldn't be so sure Krillin." Goku said cautiously.  
"Uh… Goku, what do you mean by that" Krillin said frightened, as he sat down on the grass.  
"I can sense more then one now. There's four!" the astonished Goku stammered.

The Z-Fighters watched as two space pods crashed nearby. The Z-Fighters crowded around the two craters that were formed by the pods. Then emerged two warriors with unbelievable strength!

"W-Who are you?" stuttered Goku out of amazement.  
"You are Kakarot, are you not?" said one of the warriors.  
"My name is Goku! And I'm a Saiyan! My name is not Kakarot anymore." Goku stated.  
"Ah yes, well you will die whether your name is Goku or Kakarot." the other warrior said.

The two warriors approached Goku stating their names.

"I am Iryun, I was sent here to capture you Kakarot, and take you to my Lord." said the warrior with long green hair and pale blue skin.  
"And I am Lych! I was sent here with Iryun." the pudgy small orange skinned warrior announced.  
"Well now that we have gotten to know each other, let's get down to business!" Goku yelled out of anger as he transformed into the glorious Super Saiya-jin.  
"Ha-ha! You weakling!" roared Iryun.

The two warriors, Iryun and Lych, beat down the Z-Fighters, when an unexpected friend shows up.

"No one will kill Kakarot, UNLESS IT'S ME!" roared the Prince of all Saiyans.  
"Lych, take care of the others. I'll take care of this garbage!" commanded Iryun.  
"Okay, have fun! Ha-ha-ha!" Lych said as he laughed.

Vegeta transforms into Super Saiya-jin, as well as Goku did. Iryun and Vegeta have a fierce but quick battle, Vegeta was left lying on the wet grass, battered and beaten to a bloody pulp.

"Prince of all Saiyans? How pathetic! You couldn't even defeat me! A Saiyan slave! I will kill you and let you see your goddamn father! DIE!" yelled Iryun with a smirk on his face. But that smirk soon faded, when he was struck through the heart with Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. Vegeta's life, was spared.

"C'mon, you didn't think I'd let you die this early in the fight, would you?" Piccolo chuckled.  
"Hah, no. But let's destroy this fat squirt!" Vegeta roared as he powered himself up to Super Saiya-jin 2!  
"Good job Vegeta! Let's get him!" Goku said happily.

The three powerful warriors charged at the lone Lych. But in the blink of an eye, there were 9 copies of him, all equal in power! Vegeta hesitated for half-a-moment and was blind sighted and kicked in the face. Goku didn't hesitate a bit, he charged at the approaching clone, they met head on, but Goku was the victor in that battle, he sent out an extraordinary amount of ki blasts to make sure his job was done. Piccolo was having a little trouble with the one he's fighting, but he obliterates it. The real Lych has been identified, he's attacking Krillin, easily wiping Krillin out. Goku, Vegeta, and Piccolo, Gohan, Goten and Yamcha all charge at the warrior, and end up blinded and in pain short after being blinded.

"Ha-ha-ha!" Lych laughed as he contacted Paragus through his scouter.  
"Yes Lych?" Paragus asked.  
"Well first of all… Iryun is dead, but everyone here is blinded and paralyzed. I suggest coming soon my lord." the pudgy alien suggested.  
"Iryun…is dead? Impossible! We're on our way! Put them in the Force Field." Paragus ordered.  
"Yes sire!" Lych responded as he formed a Force Field around the Z-Fighters, keeping them unable to pass a 20 foot range. He then unblinded them and unparalyzed them.  
"Get us out of here!" Goku screamed angrily.  
"I would, but my lord will be here in a matter of days. I'll feed you shortly. If you attack me, this goes BOOM and you all DIE!! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!" laughed Lych.

Broly and Paragus hastily got ready for the journey to Earth. As they set off, a few hours into the flight, Broly fell asleep, and had dreams about Goku crying when they were baby's.

"Waah! Waaahh! Wah wah WAAAH!!" Baby Kakarot whined.  
"Listen to that brat! He has a power level of 2, but a crying level of over 20,000!" The Saiyan guard laughed to himself.

Broly started to tremble in his deep sleep. He couldn't take it anymore…! 


	3. Chapter 2 : The Legend Is Back!

Chapter 2 : The Legend Is Back!

Broly's space pod was engulfed in a Green Light, when it cleared, there hovering in deep space, the Legendary Super Saiyan…BROLY!

"KAKAROT!!! KAKAROOOTTTT!!!! KAAAKAAROTT!!!!!!" roared the Legend.  
"Huh?" Paragus said as he looked out his window to see his son uncontrollable again. Paragus needed to calm Broly down. But he couldn't without being crushed again, so he just left him there, he knew his son would find Earth soon.

Broly was delimited by a green aura, and had the malicious white eyes. He flew at full speed toward the direction of Earth.  
-  
BACK ON EARTH

"D-Dad!" Gohan stammered. "Can you feel that"  
"Yes Gohan I can…" said Goku softly.  
"Broly…" the father and son said at the same time.  
"Kakarot, please tell me it isn't him again!" Vegeta gasped fearfully.  
"I can't Vegeta, it is him. But we killed him 3 times already! He can't come back for a fourth time!" growled Goku.  
"Goku," Krillin stated. "wouldn't we be able to defeat Broly? I mean, he couldn't have gotten even more powerful, it's only been a few years"  
"Krillin, he easily decimated 4 Super Saiyans and Piccolo, the first time we fought him! Me, Gohan, Trunks, Vegeta and Piccolo were all pummeled by his power." Goku said with rile building up inside him. "We will try our best, and hopefully defeat him for the fourth and LAST time"  
"Kakarot, maybe we will have to fuse." Vegeta stated. "Only if it's to kill off this insect"  
"Vegeta! I'm proud of you!" Goku cheerfully said with a big smile on his face.  
"Yeah, well I'm not!" Vegeta said as he looked away.  
"Great! Now all we have to do is find a way out of this Force Field!" Gohan exclaimed.  
"Everyone! Let's try to blast out of here!" Goku yelled.

Goku, Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Piccolo, 18, Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien all shot their most powerful blasts. The Force Field didn't faze.

"Damnit!" Vegeta roared violently.  
"Calm down, let's give it one more shot." Goku said calmly.

So they all tried it once more. The result was the same.

"Okay, this is tough. Why would they hold us here anyways?" Gohan questioned.  
"Okay here's your food! Now eat up! My lord told you to get you a lot so that you will be strong for when he gets here." Lych said with an attitude, as he stepped through the force field and set out the food in a fancy order.  
"Who is your lord? And who is his son?" asked the anxious Goku.  
"You know him, his name is Paragus, and his son is Broly." Lych laughed.  
"It is true! I knew he had come back! How!?" Goku demanded.  
"I am not sure. But I am sure that you will all die! Ha-ha-ha!" Lych responded while laughing.  
"So that is why you have us in here." Goku remarked. "So we wouldn't get away. Huh"  
"Correct Kakarot, you aren't as dumb as you look. Now eat up, they will be here in a matter of hours." the pudgy alien stated.

As everyone else ate, Vegeta was lying down thinking.

"Aw, cheer up Vegeta! At least you're going to get to fight again! Right?" questioned Goku as he walked up to Vegeta with a turkey leg in his mouth.  
"Kakarot, you always were funny, but this is much more serious then I could imagine." Vegeta said as he continued on. "You remember the first fight with Broly? Well Paragus was right, I am a disgrace, I wouldn't even try to fight Broly. My father probably was laughing at me, I am not worthy to even know you Kakarot. I am jealous of you, I should've been the first to go Super Saiya-jin, and Super Saiya-jin 2, and Super Saiya-jin 3! But…I'm wasn't! I won't ever surpass you Kakarot, you are a far greater warrior then I will ever be! I am jealous of you and your stature! I admit it"  
"…" Goku looked at Vegeta oddly. He quickly swallowed the bit of food in his mouth and opened it like he was about to speak, when he was violently thrown to the ground by a forceful shockwave.

"Looks like Paragus's space pod has landed a little early." he thought to himself

The space pod opened and out-stepped Paragus, father of Broly. Goku could feel his power was far stronger then Goten and Trunks' power levels. Paragus walked slowly towards the Z-Fighters, and stopped before touching the Force Field, and said "My son will be here soon. Lych, release them!" So Lych turned off the force field, and once it was off, Vegeta took his chance to strike at Paragus. Paragus easily blocked it, smiled, then side kicked Vegeta and sent him soaring through the air.

"What's your business here?" Goku said demandingly.  
"To kill off the worthless parasites that infest this beautiful planet, and make it our own Planet Paragus." Paragus said confidently.  
"Planet Paragus? That seems kind of low-class to me! Ha-ha-ha!" Vegeta said as he transformed into Super Saiya-jin. "You and Broly will die, AGAIN"  
"Don't make me laugh you weakling!" Paragus chortled.  
"Vegeta! Don't let him get to you!" Goku roared while powering up to Super Saiya-jin.

Goku and Vegeta rushed towards Paragus and kicked him in his face, sending him flying, the two Super Saiya-jins darted towards to free-flying Paragus, and continued their rampage on Paragus. They easily won, as they were about to finish him off… 


	4. Chapter 3 : Arrival?

Chapter 3 : Arrival?

Note : I started my words from where I ended on the last chapter. So if you don't like it, then sorry!

Broly showed up! He appeared right in the way of Goku and Vegeta about to obliterate Paragus, they looked up into the eyes of the warrior. His power made them tremble, he grabbed them both, his hands were twice the size of their heads, he looked at them and roared "KAKAROT!!!!!" and shot Vegeta in his face with a small ki blast, sending him flying through the air. He started to compress Goku's torso with his hand, squeezing the life out of Goku. Krillin and the others all charged at Broly hitting him fiercely, but he wasn't fazed, he continued to squeeze Goku.

"KAKAROT!!!!!!!!! KAKAAROOTTT!!!!" Broly malevolently repeated.  
"BROLY! THIS IS ENOUGH!" roared the angered Goku, transforming into Super Saiyan 3, and breaking free of Broly's clutches.  
"Kakarot! You will die! I promise you!" Broly said.  
"Don't keep promises you cant keep!" Goku yelled while kicking Broly in the face, making his head turn only about 90 degrees.  
"Oh Kakarot, I can keep them!" Broly violently roared as he turned his head back to face Goku. Goku saw his maniacal facial expression and quivered.  
"Broly, why do you have such a deep hatred for me!?" Goku questioned fiercely.  
"Kakarot! You…You were the most annoying baby on the face of Planet Vegeta! You wouldn't stop crying! And, you and Broly were both born on the same day!" Paragus answered for his son.  
"I couldn't help it!" Goku said as he dodged a hit from Broly.  
"No one could, but Broly can't help his hatred for you either, so…DEAL WITH IT! Ha-ha-ha!" Paragus laughed.  
"Kakarot!!!" Broly yelled again.  
"Your son is such a monster!" Goku said to Paragus.  
"Monster? No! I am a devil!" Broly said with an evil smile on his face. As he swung at Goku hitting him hard, sending him flying through 2 boulders and 4 trees.

Broly continued his rage on Goku and attacked him vigorously, and made sure Goku couldn't move without aching his body. Vegeta was setting up a plan with all the other Z-Fighters while this was all happening. They all got in their positions and attacked, Broly was unfazed and started to crush them all with a single blow each. Broly turned around to see Goku up, and ready to fight, Goku's shirt is torn off, he's bloody, his pants are holey with bloody knees showing in the hole. He looks determined to defeat Broly.

"Broly…you will not kill ANYONE!!" Goku screamed violently.  
"Are you so sure?" Broly said as he motioned his hand and shot ki blasts obliterating Krillin, Tien and Yamcha.

Goku's anger exploded! Under the smoke there was left a golden haired Goku, but he was strangely buffer and bulkier, Ultimate Super Saiya-Jin 3!

"Huh?" Broly softly said.  
"Broly! You have taken too many lives! Now! I take yours!" Goku roared greatly, while rushing at Broly hitting him square in the face, knocking him back a few feet.  
"Where did you get this power!?" Broly questioned angrily.  
"No need to explain to you! You don't explain why you kill other innocent people! Do you?" Goku questioned with anger in his eyes.  
"'Cause I LOVE it! Ha-ha-ha!" Broly laughed.  
"You will kill, NO MORE!" Goku said, his face contorting with rage.  
"Watch me!" Broly said with a giant grin on his face.

The two clashed, the real battle has begun. 


	5. Chapter 4 : Fusion!

hapter 4 : Fusion!

Note : This chapter is shorter then usual. Sorry!

Goku threw a knee at Broly, Broly caught it and threw him into a boulder, Goku fell and all the rubble fell onto him, Goku moaned in pain, but still got up and fought. Him and Broly blocked each others hits like it was all planned, they knew every move they were gonna make. Broly teleported behind Goku just in time to catch him off guard and elbowed him in the spine, sending him flying downwards towards the hard ground. Broly slowly descended to the ground and landed where Goku's battered body lay.

"Get up!" roared the monster Broly.  
"My body…it's…destroyed!" Goku panted in pain.  
"Kakarot! Get up we have to fuse!" said Vegeta hastily.  
"Vegeta…we don't have enough time! He's…powerful" Goku moaned while putting his fists together to help himself up.  
"Kakarot, don't think like that! We just need someone with enough power to hold Broly off for a few seconds!" Vegeta grunted while looking around.  
"I'll do it!" said Gohan who transformed into Super Saiya-jin.  
"Great! Come on Vegeta! Let's do this!" Goku said with a look of determination on his face.  
"Come on Broly, gimme your best shot!" Gohan said while running towards Broly.

Gohan matched up with Broly for a minute or two, giving Goku and Vegeta enough time to do the Fusion Dance. Gohan was punched in his gut then kicked into a mountain, the rocks of the mountain fell upon Gohan.

"FU!!! SION!!! HA!!!!" both warriors said together. A bright light shun, and Broly looked, and looked, and didn't know what it was. When the light faded, there stood a warrior of great power, Gogeta!

"Now Broly! You won't live to see tomorrow!" the Fusion announced.  
"Huh? Who are you?" asked the confused Broly.  
"I am the protector of innocence, the sun to this earth, the shadow in the night, the goodness to all humanity, the defender of this planet, but you, you can just call me Gogeta!" Gogeta said with great confidence as he moved in on Broly. The two were matched evenly, but what Gogeta didn't know is that Broly was just fooling around!

"Stop holding back, Broly!" roared Gogeta.  
"But it's fun!" Broly laughed while drawing back a punch. He threw his punch at Gogeta, knocking him back far into tons of boulders and ending up in a lake, falling slowly to the bottom.  
"In…credible…" Gogeta softly spoke as he hit the bottom of the lake and went unconscious, causing the two to depart.

As the two awoke, they instantaneously jumped up and flew up out of the water to see they were only knocked out for a few seconds, for that Broly was walking towards the lake. They both transformed into Super Saiya-Jin 2, and attacked Broly fierce-fully. But proved no match for Broly, as they were both grabbed by their throats and choked. Broly then threw Vegeta aside and continued his dominance on Goku.  
This looked like the end for the Z-Fighters. But then… 


	6. Chapter 5 : Retreat and Regroup

Chapter 5 : Retreat and Regroup!

Note : This Chapter is really short! Sorry!!

"GO GHOSTS!" screamed Gotenks.  
"Yes Sir!" the Kamikaze Ghosts replied quickly.

The ghosts swarmed and attached to Broly's face, letting Goku get the upper hand and get away from Broly. The Kamikaze Ghosts blew up but Broly was left without so much as a scratch! Broly smiled and roared "INSECT!!!" and rushed at Gotenks. Broly easily defeated Gotenks, but Gohan teleported Gotenks out of the area so they didn't get murdered by Broly.

"Vegeta, we have to regroup! Come on! All of us are going to the Kame House for a few hours. Broly will take his time to find us, and when he does, we will be ready!" said Goku.  
"Okay, FINE Kakarot!" Vegeta said stubbornly.

So the Goku Instant Transmissioned everyone to the Kame House, there, they ate Senzu Beans, and meat, and rice, and noodles, and lots of other foods to prepare for battle, Vegeta spent the whole time training hard. Then, a miracle happened…

"Ha-ha-ha-ha! Yes finally I've done it!" screamed Vegeta.

Everyone went outside to look what Vegeta was talking about, but all they saw was him flying off towards Broly.

"Vegeta, please! Don't go!" Goku thought to himself.  
"VEGETA!! COME BACK!!" Bulma yelled.

The regrouping continued, no one paid attention to Vegeta flying off without telling anyone, everyone was too busy having a good time to realize that Vegeta has just done something unbelievable! 


	7. Chapter 6 : Vegeta Super SaiyaJin 3?

Chapter 6 : Vegeta Super Saiya-jin 3!?

Vegeta had transformed into a Super Saiya-jin 3! He arrived back at the Kame House with his long golden hair, and bolts of electricity prancing around him.

"Kakarot! Look, I have finally caught up with you! I am now a Super Saiya-jin 3! Ha-ha-ha!" Vegeta roared with great confidence.  
"Congratulations Vegeta!" Goku said with a huge smile on his face.  
"Don't pull that sissy crap with me Kakarot! You are scared! You know I will surpass you!" yelled Vegeta.  
"Okay Vegeta, whatever you say." Goku responded "Come on Kakarot! Let's fight!" Vegeta demanded.  
"No! We have bigger problems to worry about! BROLY!" Goku exclaimed.  
"Let's go kill that bastard then!" Vegeta yelled.  
"FINE HAVE IT YOUR WAY!" Goku roared while transforming into Super Saiya-jin 3.

Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks, Vegeta, and Piccolo all went to find Broly. Broly was gone, he was no where to be found, Paragus was setting his space pod to leave. The Z-Fighters found him and blew up his ship, the only way for him to get home.

"Where do you think your doing?" Vegeta said softly.  
"U-Um… n-nothing, why?" Paragus stuttered.  
"Cause to me, it looks like your trying to leave!" Vegeta said.  
"Look behind you!" Paragus yelled.

Vegeta looked behind him, but saw nothing, at that instant, he was hit in the back of the neck, knocked unconscious. Losing his transformation.

"Fool!" Paragus laughed as he was confronted by his son.  
"Where are you going, Father!?" Broly said with a smile on his face.  
"Nowhere! Don't worry son." Paragus said nervously.  
"Why are you so nervous, Father?" Broly questioned "I'm not…" Paragus said without looking at his son.  
"Look at me…" Broly demanded.

Paragus turned around, and saw a huge green ki blast in the palm of his son's hand.

"B-Broly, what are you doing?" Paragus stammered "Making sure you don't come back!" Broly roared as he let the beam out of his hand and blasted into his father's face, blowing off his head. "Now, KAKAROT it's your turn"  
"Broly! If you want me, COME GET ME!" Goku roared with anger.  
"My pleasure!" Broly roared back.

Broly charged at Goku, and began to pummel him with his awesome strength, this is the most powerful Broly has ever been! Goku couldn't survive much longer, he knew he would die if this kept going on.

"Hey Broly!" Gohan roared while his hands were to one side and a Kamehameha was being formed in his hands.  
"Heh, you think that can stop me?" Broly asked.  
"No, but I got your attention didn't I?" Gohan said as he smiled. "KA!!!ME!!!!!HA!!!!ME!!!HA!!!!!"

The blast rushed toward Broly, Broly easily pushed it aside, but then he heard Goku saying "Kame…Hame…HA!" Goku's Kamehameha flew at Broly from behind, Broly jumped up and dodged both Kamehameha's.

"You fools! You can't beat me this time!" Broly roared.  
"That's what you said the other 3 times!" Goku roared back. 


	8. Chapter 7 : End for the ZFighters?

Chapter 7 : Is it the end for the Z-Fighters?

"Well I guess Broly is going to be the first one to feel the wrath of Super Saiya-jin 3 Vegeta! Ha-ha-ha!" the Prince roared as he laughed.  
"The Prince of all Saiyans, Vegeta, what a joke!" the sadistic Broly said while laughing.  
"A joke huh?" Vegeta said with a smirk on his face as he got into his fighting pose.

Vegeta rushed Broly and attacked him repeatedly, doing only a little bit of damage. Broly smiled and grabbed Vegeta by this throat and choked him while laughing sadistically. Broly chucked Vegeta towards Goku. Goku and Vegeta rushed at Broly together, the two Saiyans attacked Broly, but Broly clotheslined them both rushing them into a giant rock, creating a giant crater.

"Kakarot, he's too…powerful." Vegeta moaned in pain.  
"I know…but we can do it…" Goku said softly

Broly was closing in on the two as they were trying to pick themselves up off the ground, Broly smiled as he used Goku and Vegeta as a trampoline, jumping up and down on them both. The two cried out in pain, as blood flew out of their mouths.

"Kakarot… it was nice… knowing you, too bad we couldn't find out who…is stronger." Vegeta said as his words cut up by Broly pouncing on them.  
"Same here…Vegeta." Goku said

Just then, a ki blast flew from the shadow's and hit Broly in the face, making him stop, and land on the ground trying to find out where it came from.

"Over here you big freak!" said Gotenks loudly. "Leave our Dad's alone"  
"Fool!" Broly roared as he rushed towards the Fusion.

Gotenks turned SSJ3, and rushed at Broly as well, the two clashed and fought for a few minutes giving Goku and Vegeta enough time to regroup.

"Dad…help!" Gotenks said while soaring through the air and crashing into a boulder.  
"Were coming!" Goku and Vegeta said together.

The two powered up to SSJ3 and rushed toward Broly and attacked viciously. Broly easily wiped them out again! It seemed as if it was the end for the Z-Fighters, but just when they least expected it… 


	9. Chapter 8 : Piccolo To The Rescue

hapter 8 : Piccolo to the rescue!

"HELLZONE GRENADE!" Piccolo roared as loud as he could.

Many ki balls formed around Broly, and then Piccolo clinched his fist and the ki balls swarmed Broly and exploded, Broly was on one knee and in pain. For the first time, Broly was hurt. Piccolo had saved both Goku and Vegeta's lives!

"Ah, the green man again?" Broly said as he stood up straight.  
"Yes, did you miss me?" Piccolo laughed.  
"The only thing I missed about you was your cocky attitude and pounding you into the ground, like the BUG you are!" Broly roared with a giant grin on his face.  
"My cocky attitude gets me far, now lets get down to business!" Piccolo said as he took off his Cape and Turban.  
"That'd be GREAT!" Broly said maliciously as he rushed towards Piccolo.  
"Goku, Vegeta, take these!" Piccolo said as he rushed at Broly, throwing two Senzu Beans over his head lands in front of Goku and Vegeta.  
"Thanks P-Piccolo…" Goku said softly as he picked one up and ate it, he grabbed the other one and fed it to Vegeta, being that he was knocked out.  
"K-Kakarot, what happened?" Vegeta said as he slowly opened his eyes.  
"Piccolo saved us again! Let's go help him." Goku said with a smile on his face.  
"Right!" Vegeta said while clinching his fist. "Let's give Broly, the taste of TRUE Saiyan power!"

Goku and Vegeta dashed toward Piccolo and Broly, and started to help Piccolo. Broly was still manhandling them. Broly kneed Vegeta and Piccolo in the chin, then elbowed Goku in his jaw, sending Vegeta and Piccolo up in the air, and Goku to the side.

"Give it up you weaklings!" Broly said while teleporting up to Piccolo and Vegeta and elbowing them back downwards. Broly threw multiple Ki Blasts, hitting all three of the warriors. Goku and Vegeta powered up to Super Saiya-jin, and rushed towards Broly and continually kicked him in his face, but he was unfazed. He smiled then grabbed them both by their throats and threw them at Piccolo. Piccolo stood up and looked just in time to see them a few yards in front of him, his eyes widened and he opened his arms, and Goku and Vegeta flew into him. Goku smiled and said "You always seem to save us, huh?" Piccolo smiled and nodded his head, and picked them both up.

"We need help! We can't defeat him alone!" Piccolo said as he kept his eyes on Broly.  
"I know, but who is strong enough to help us?" Goku questioned.  
"Gohan, Gotenks, Krillin, Yamcha, or Tien." Piccolo informed Goku.  
"Can you guys hold Broly off for a few minutes?" Goku asked Piccolo and Vegeta "Yes Kakarot, NOW GO!" Vegeta roared.

Goku flew off, but Broly noticed and tried to follow, but Vegeta and Piccolo got in his way.

"Where's the Ialmighty/I Kakarot going? Is he too scared to fight?" Broly laughed.  
"No far from it. Now come on!" Piccolo said as he got in his fighting stance.

Piccolo and Vegeta fought with Broly, but they were easily beaten, but they didn't give up. They knew Goku would be back shortly.

"Gohan, come on!" Goku said as he pulled Gohan out of the house. "Where's Goten and Trunks"  
"I don't know Dad, why?" Gohan asked while grabbing onto the door knob of his house.  
"First of all, what are you even doing home!? And we need them to help us with Broly! Now come on!!" Goku yelled.  
"I'm home because I thought you and Vegeta and Piccolo could take care of Broly, well I think they are at Capsule Corp. with Mom and Bulma." Gohan responded while his hands slip from the door knob.  
"Well let's go!" Goku said as he Instant Transmissioned to Capsule Corp.

Goten and Trunks were outside sparring, while Chi-Chi and Bulma watched. 


	10. Chapter 9 : Is It Over?

Chapter 9 : Is It Over?

"Goku! Honey how are you?" Chi-Chi yelled as she ran up to her husband and gave him a huge hug.  
"Chi-Chi, I'm good, but we have to go, we are in trouble." Goku said as he peeled Chi-Chi off of him.  
"Why?" Chi-Chi asked.  
"I'll tell you later, Goten, Trunks, come on! We have to go to Master Roshi's!" Goku yelled.  
"Aw man!" Goten and Trunks both groaned.

Goten and Trunks went with Gohan and Goku to the Kame House. As they arrived there Krillin stepped our of the house.

"Goku, how are--" Krillin couldn't finish his sentence, Goku grabbed him.  
"Where's Yamcha and Tien?" Goku yelled.  
"They are in the living room!" Krillin yelled back.

Goku ran into the living room and told them all what's happening, after that they all agreed to come. They put their hand on Goku, and Goku Instant Transmissioned all of them to where Broly and Piccolo and Vegeta were. All the Z-Fighters attacked Broly, he still overpowered them but he was being damaged. Goku jumped back along with the other Z-Fighters and they all charged up their most powerful blasts. Goten and Trunks fused to create Gotenks!  
"KA….ME….HA….ME….HA!!!" Goku, Gohan, Yamcha, and Krillin, all roared.  
"KI BLAST CANNON!" Tien yelled.  
"GALICK…GUN!!!" Vegeta shouted "DESTRUCTIVE WAVE!!!!" Piccolo bellowed "BIG…TREE…CANNON!!!" Gotenks hollered.

All of the blasts formed around each other and turned into one huge multicolored blast and engulfed the pure evil Saiyan, Broly, but he put his hands out and tried. The blast obliterated him, in the process it destroyed dozens of mountains, and hundreds of boulders. When it was all over, the Z-Fighters all smiled and laughed and they were about to walk away to eat, but then they heard something, a very bone chilling sound.

"K-Kaka---" Broly shouted as he jumped up out of the rubble, and choked on his words as he was struck in the heart by Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon.

NARRATOR : "And once again, peace was restored thanks to the help of the Z-Fighters." 


End file.
